Angemon
by Hagen Mocha Crystal
Summary: This is a re-run on Angemon cause I have to fix it last time so I made it better ya! this is about a hybrid girl who finds weird happiness and joy in the Time 1888's joining the Demon Sebastian and his young master Ciel Phantomhive. Crappy summary!
1. Chapter 1

**~authors note~ I'm sorry for not writing for a while it seems I'm a noob since I am new at this, but this is my best shot so please bare with me**

* * *

Chapter 1.) New life

"Cerina Mayla" was the name I was given by the people in black robes, I was frighten, remembering them who shoved me down and striped me from my clothes and basically tainted me. Until I saw the gold streamed light which appeared over my head, all were frightened and scattered away, as for me... I was chained down and unable to move. "Do not fear me child" it whispered "I am here to save thee" I just stared at the gold colored light and felt the dark taint aura consume half of me. half of my soul, "please take it out!" I begged. The gold light sadly floated, and whispered that it has already has half of me and the only way out was to for me to fill my other half with it's golden powerful, pureful, light "yes! anything as long this thing won't devour me!" I cried and as soon I spoken those words the light which has been there had enter me, and like a candle I was out.

"Cerina Mayla, Ah! she's alive, what a strange color your eyes are, oh well" said the woman in blue I simply got up from the floor and was slipped in a gold and black robe. "w-what h-ha-happened?" I asked, everyone in the dark chapel laughed "you been blessed by both demons and angels, you are very rare" said one older man. I didn't believe in them, how can I believe, a dull girl I once was, is now a creature that hasn't been born or made by science or man or even god himself! I was half and half of what I am and now I can't even look at myself! So I sneaked away from those Satan worshipers and left to London where destiny found me.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next one**

* * *

Chapter 2.) The Phantomhive Manor

I covered myself with a black hoodie robe and quietly and swiftly made my way to the streets, London seem safe and mysterious, but with all cheerful smiles of the 1889 people I was sure to keep my distance, after all I wasn't of this time. I walked down one alley to another scanning the area for a church or at least a corner where I can hide, until I bumped into a man "I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me" I said politely as I can and at least try to sound more like an Englishman (or woman) "my, my, you must have been down, but of course I forgive you. I can't say why not" said the man, he was strangely beautiful for a man and carried such a bittersweet voice that I was nearly enchanted. "Sebastian? I see you made a friend" said a boy, he seemed like a lord, but he was no more than thirteen years old! "forgive me master, I was just charmed by this girl voice and her eyes" smiled the man named Sebastian. I felt my face go red. My damn eyes! I forgot about them, how am I going to walk the streets of London if people keep looking at my eyes! "her eyes you say?" said the boy and he came closer to have a look "one red and the other blue, that is unique" he said calmly. I just stood quietly and calmly (or at least I tried) I looked across to the boy his were a dark blue, but on his left eye he had an eye patch, so it seemed like he was injured. "what is your name?" he ask firmly, but gently "Cerina Mayla, sir I came from the new world" I said quietly "new world?" he asked in questioning. I just nodded "do you have any talents?" he asked, I flinched a bit as he held my arm "talents?" I asked, what did he means by talent? "are you good with weapons or..." "oh, I good with guns and swords, also I was train my a man long ago from china so I'm very skillful" I said calmly. The boy just stood quiet and then smiled "come" he simply said and just like that I followed, the boy signal Sebastian and soon he was gone, I was left alone with the who seemed as gentle yet harsh as ever "Cerina is it? my name is Ciel Phantomhive, lord of the Phantomhive manor, and which we will be heading" said ciel. I just stood quiet and smiled, Sebastian came back and this time with a carriage I helped Ciel into the carriage and soon I sat across from him, it was a quiet ride until... "why so quiet? is this new land pleasing you?" he asked, "y-yes lord Phantomhive, the land does please me, it's just, I was remembering or at least trying to" I said. Ciel kept staring at me and it was a unnerving stare, but I had to respect the kid, he was brave. We finally stopped and as I looked outside the glass window I was amazed by the sight, Ciel Phantomhive had gotten down and took out his hand for me "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor... your new home" said ciel. He gave me a smile, and gently slipped my hand into his and walk by my master's side. Fate gave me something strange and I was speechless, but all I can ever do was to be grateful and serve my new master as if I had done it for thousands of years.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3.) crimson red

After working for Master Ciel, I have improve although the maid name mey-rin is a bit clumsy, just yesterday she dropped all the pure white plates and I had to secretly fixed them so that Master Ciel won't have her hid! Although Sebastian impresses me, he can tolerate all these mistakes, and fixes them in a flash. Master Ciel is just like Sebastian, a very hard worker, understandable, and somehow kind, even though one look at him, he doesn't seem kind or gentle, but yet 'can't judge a book by it's cover' "cerina! I need you to clean the young masters bedroom while I'm gone, and clip the starlit roses" said Sebastian. I smiled and bow "right away sir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

"Done!" I exclaimed as I finished making the young masters bed, "my, it's only been two weeks and I feel like I already stayed here for years!" I smiled at the thought, I packed all the cleaning supplies, before I bumped into the young master "my lord, I'm so sorry" I said in fear, ciel just smiled "it's nothing to be sorry about after all I'm not dirty or hurt." I sighed a bit, no one knows yet, but I can't make mistakes if I did, I get scared "cerina?" said ciel "I would like you to join me in a game of chess later on today okay, also since Sebastian gone for the day I need you to company me until I go to sleep" I bowed my head and simply said," yes, my lord" he walked away from me after that and soon I left the hallway to the kitchen, where Baldroy was cooking a very good looking dinner for the master. "Where have you been cerina? can you pass me those carrots please?" he asked, I smiled and quickly got to the cower for the carrots, I gently passes them to baldro, I put the supplies away and grabbed the clippers for the starlet roses. I went outside and started cleaning the roses and cut the dead stems, as soon I was done mey-rin came running "cerina, master ciel has asked me to get you ready for the chess game today!" she huffed, I patted her back and smiled "go have some water and I'll go get cleaned off for the master" I said and soon I was heading to my bedroom and put on a fresh uniform and I made my way to the young masters study. He was staring at the window as I got there, he had this calmly gentle expression on his face and I must admit it was charming "young master?" I said calmly, he turned to me and gave a smile "your quick cerina" he laughed, an innocent laugh that sounded sweet. I sat across from him and we begin our game... I must confess he was pretty good at this game and we were tied down by a knight, king (me queen), and joker, we chatted about our favorite sweets and what we did for fun, for a while I began questioning, why was he acting like I was his friend, when I am his servant. "Cerina, you are very interesting" he said, I flinched a bit and soon I began saying "me? interesting? well, I always thought I was just a normal-" "but your not, your eyes tell me that" he said getting up from his chair and soon began going around my chair "your red eye tells me your strong and lovely, while your blue eye tells me your gentle and magical" he said as he toyed with my hair. "I never saw it that way, I always saw it as a curse" I admitted, I have no clue what my master is thinking, but for some reason there's a feeling in me stating me that he has one main question for me, "Cerina tell me, what are you?" he asked, I gave a sad smile "I'm not sure, but I can tell you, I'm not a demon or an angel, just a creature unnamed" I felt his hand on my head and gave a sorrowful pat. Then from behind cupped my chin showing me his smile "you were created by accident?" he asked, I gave a little nod and stood quiet, he came away and soon he signal me to follow him, I got up and followed him to the dining room where I watched over him as he silently ate. I was a bit nervous after a while, I calmed down and begin the route Sebastian would have done, I had just finishing dressing the young masters night shirt when he grasps my hand and held his other at the side of my face where my red eye showed me something I knew I wasn't allowed to see, my masters left eye, through the eye patch stood a pagan of the Devil sign in his eye. Frighten, yet I'm loyal to him chained down by his stare and a contract which I knew I can never escape, "crimson red of your eye shows you what you need to see, which is why I won't let go of you" he whispered in my ear, he had embraced me with such tender, gentle arms, knowing that I could never escape this prison of sorrow, but yet I don't feel scared, I actually feel something new and that what frighten me, forbidden! Forbidden! I shall not do such a thing and pick this fruit for he's not of me, but I all I have to do is stay loyal and never betray this boy... forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the other one **

* * *

Chapter 4.) critical flower

It's been three days since that moment with the young master, but now he's normal, the usual master who wishes to be alone, dine on his dessert's, and work until midnight, I just continue my work, like any other maid, cleaning, dusting, and preparing the tasks Sebastian has given us. I'm curious about Sebastian, but I'm kinda scare to ask about him "say Cerina, have you notice that the young master's actions are more happier?" ask finni the gardener, "um, no I haven't" I lied "what makes you think he's happier?" finni shrugged "don't know, his mood isn't as gloomy as before" I sighed and gave finni a smile and continue the weeding "say finni, there's a question I wish to ask,... why are you so strong?" I asked finni gulped a bit and stood quiet for a while "finni, you don't have to tell me if it's that bad, sorry for asking" I said with a sad smile. "No, I do want to tell you, but I want to know about you, your different from us cerina and I do know your not normal like I am" he said, I sucked in a lot of air, and I felt my stomach tighten, well I guess it's fair to tell the truth if..."can you had it finni? the truth about me" I asked. Finni nodded and promise me not to tell anyone, I sighed and began telling my story:  
smiled back and soon he told me his story about how he was use as a lab rat and was injected with a weird potion that gave him strength, he was locked up all his life and had no family or friends, besides the birds. "That's is bad finni, I mean being locked up, can drive someone crazy! at least you have still have your sanity" I said, he smiled "yeah I'm glad I still have my sanity, if I didn't I wouldn't here" he laughed and continue weeding the roses, I was grateful to tell my story to someone, I was always so scared that they were critical and started judging me. But I'm glad I told finni about it for some reason he acts like he's been through it or been living it, can't blame him someone in here is a demon, but who? "Cerina, I need you" said Sebastian "oh? what is it sir? what's wrong?" I asked, Sebastian took me by the hand and ran, he's kinda fast for a butler, but hey! He's Master ciel greatest butler so I can understand that, he turned to a corner and looked around "cerina, remember the day I left and you had to take can of master ciel?" he asked I gulped and simply said, "yes" he took another look around and took my hand again until we ended in a empty room. "Master ciel is acting out of his nature and I been with him for two years so I know what's different about him so, what happen?" he asked sweetly, but harshly, judging by the looks of it I'm in deep shit.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5.) The butler and maid secret

I was trapped in between a large bed behind me and Sir Sebastian in front of me, if I lied like I did before I can get out of this, but some apparent reason I can't lie to Mr. Sebastian, AT ALL! "um, I did what you told me to do honest, but I after cleaning the young master's room he asked me to play chess with him, and soon I finished the garden he asked for me again so, I got cleaned up and went to his study, then he asked me a certain question which I'm afraid I can't tell you, but then started acting strange, he acted more kindly to me" I gasped finishing the story. Sebastian stood quiet and begin thinking, I just stood there silently and begin thinking myself "at night" he said, "what happened when you got young master dress for the night?" I hardly took in any air and I seemed paralyze to say anything, but with that look in Mr. Sebastian eyes I knew I was running out of time, "I dressed him, and he just held me sir, then I notice a pagan in his left eye, and-" he covered my mouth and held me tightly. he had this angry look in his eyes and I was scared, I was afraid, "you weren't suppose to look at that, but I can understand why master is acting so strangely, so cerina I need you to keep this secret between me, young master, and you cause that sign is my contract between me and the master you see, I'm the demon here and I keep things in order to get the soul. If you stand in my way I will-" "what!? in your way? I wouldn't go that far to do such a thing, it's his life that he choose that path not I! it's his choice, so I won't interfered in the contract between you and the master!" I shout. He seemed surprise, but he seemed to lose that anger he just had a while ago, but then he smiled, the bittersweet smile he once showed me when I first saw him, he got off of me and simply said, "well, then I guess I don't have to worry, and by the way" he turned to the door and looked over to me "as long as you don't purify him, we'll be in good terms, angemon" and with that he was gone. I stood there in silents and began to wonder "what did he call me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually am sorry, I found out that my stories are short sorry**

* * *

chapter 6.) Mistress's coming  
It was moring, well actually 4:00 in the morning and even Mr. Sebastian isn't up around this time so I had time to think, but what is there to think about, I have Master Ciel on one hand and Sebastian on the other. I care I do care for Master Ciel, but he chose a path that I can't interfer and all I have to do is stay by his side until the time comes. And I know I can't break a promise to Mr. Sebastian I'm basically loyal to him too! so I'm stuck where do I have to go? what will happen if Master Ciel gone, who will run the Manison and the business? where will Mey-rin, Finni, and Baldroy will live, they can't leave, since they been here for two years, where will they go? "cerina?" said finni as he called out from the other side of the door. "Come in finni" I politely said, he came in with a terrorified look, "what is it? what's wrong?!" I yelped, he ran at me and held me tightly, and gently the most gentle hug ever given to me "I had a nightmare, the thought of losing everyone, and the manison burned into ashes!" he cried. I simply look down at the child like eyes, I cried as well, "finni, it's okay, everything will be fine, it's just a dream" I said "it'll go away" I stroked his hair and helped him into his bedroom, but I stood there by his side and sang him to sleep. Finni reminds me so much of my brother and strong, gentle, and couragousily funny and fun, how much I wonder how my family's doing, but now I have this family to worry about.  
I just finished cleaning before finni came up and said, "thank you cerina for helping me sleep again, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be a sleep for the next two weeks" he smiled , then I found myself smiling back. "Your welcome finni, it what I'm here for" I said, I heard a scream from the entrance room, me and finni ran to see who it was, when we got there we saw mey-rin on the floor panting, in front of her was a young girl who was about me and the young master's age. "Oh dear! Mey-rin did I frighten you?" she asked cheekfully "y-yes, m'lady you did, sorry for screaming" said mey-rin and gave her a still frightful smile, "oh! your that new maid, Cerina correct?" she asked, I smiled at her "yes, I am" she squealed and ran up to me "your eyes! there just simply beautiful! red like a rose and blue like a sapphire!" she squealed again and started pulling me into a circling twirl. I got dizzy, but I smile this girl was such a lively girl, bright and warm, she seem to bring a gold glow in the room, "lizzy, what are you doing here?" asked Master ciel, he was at the top of the stairs and had this gloomy look in his eyes. "I came here to see you darling boy! I had to climb out my window just to get here ciel after all staying at grandmother's house is such a bore" said lizzy, I smiled, she must love master ciel and that made me feel happy, and I simply adore it, a love brightier than hers would be a competition, "oh ciel, where did you find this lovely girl, she looks like a noble not a maid or anyone below she's simply beautiful!" said lizzy as she hugged my arm. I noticed how master ciel seem uncomfortable with Ms. Lizzy around, but hugging my arm was another expression I notice made him even more uncomfortable, "we met her outside the habor at London" he briefly and turned away a bit, then said, "Sebastian make some tea, lizzy come", lizzy smiled and waved goodbye at me before skipping to the master direction. I was taken to the kitchen with finni and mey-rin "you two begin your work, cerina you stay here with Baldroy and help make lunch" and just like that gone, I nodded and started making lunch and as it was done, Mr. Seabstian came to take it, he gave me this look , like telling me to stay, so I did "what's wrong cerina? aren't you going outside?" ask Baldroy "no, Mr. Sebastian gave me a look telling me to stay" I said. Baldroy sighed "you pick up fast" and lighted his cigarette, I just sat down and took out a piece of paper, with a penciel, then started drawing and what surprised me was the drawing had me and a random boy together, it look like we were sing "wow! that's an amazing drawing! your an artist!" said Baldroy. I gave a nervous laugh, "me? An artsit don't me silly, I-I was just doodling it's something I do when I'm bored" "but it's beautiful! is this your brother?" ask Lizzy who apparently came out of no where "u-um I don't know lady lizzy I have no clue, but like I said "just a doodling drawing' after all I was probably day dreaming while doing so" I said gentle taking the picture from her. I had one more look and started l thinking 'who was this boy? why does he look familiar?' "there you are, you gave me the slip Elizabeth" said Master Ciel, "it's lizzy! oh look at this drawing that cerina made" she sang as she gave master ciel the drawing. I felt embrassessed as he looked at the drawing and gave a small smile, he walks over and hands it over to me "you draw beautifully" he said giving a wider smile. I gentle took the drawing and looked at it. It wasn't that beautiful, was it?, Sebastian came in and said, that they'll have lunch at the garden and soon Lizzy pulled ciel and dragged him outside, I smiled and began to think '_may her love shine on you master_'.

* * *

**remember I'm a beginner at this so I'm really sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

**here we go again**

* * *

chapter 7.) crazy spiders, crazy dogs, little flower  
There was a letter today for master ciel, he anounce that the Alois Trancy was having a ball so he decided that we'll be going so well have to dress in our finest clothes since it will be our day off. I have no clothes for this so I made one out of a material I bought at town, it was a blue kimono top with a spread dress like a victorian woman might wear underneath, it had gold flowers I sewed to it, and had a picture I stitched, it was a wave, it was a simple dress, I curled my brown hair up and place a blue lotus at the side of my head and I walked outside like that. "Cerina! you look different! you look more like a noble" said mey-rin, she wore a red thin dress, that made me feel like I wore something that I wasn't suppose to wear, "th-thank you, but it's just a simple dress" I said finni pitched in "it doesn't look simple, but you look lovely and the color shows your eyes out brightier" I blushed and looked a finni dress like he was going to a funeral, but it made his light-gold hair shine. Baldroy refuses to wear his finest suite, but it just made him look like Sebastian, we laughed at the thought, Master Ciel wore this fancy blue and black suite and he didn't look like a little boy at all. I was amazed Sebastian wore a something gray besides his usual uniform, we were about to go out until "cerina you dress, did you make it?" he asked, I just nodded "well something that fine can't get dirty on the way there ride with me" he suggest. I was a bit nervous I haven't been alone since that accident in his bedroom, but I know, I mustn't refuse the master I just simply agree and went to the carriage with him, we picked up lizzy and her maid, who sat outside while me, master ciel, and lizzy sat together in the carriage. "Your gown is simply beautiful! who made it for you?" she asked, I smiled and said, "I made it m'lady, I didn't have anything for the ball so I went down town got the simplest of color and made it" Ciel was surprise and begin saying "you could have ask me, I would have gotten you one." Lizzy and I were shocked, well she was the most shocked than I was, but it was unnerving that all of us together in the carriage where all of our color will show out, I stood quiet for a while and looked out the window, Lizzy chatted away with the master who also talked to her. I felt a bit angry, I wanted this night to go smoothly, if things like this happens in front of this pure, joyful, girl I will never fogive myself.

We finally got there and we were all exicted the ballroom was painted red and gold, and the marble was white as snow, it was a beautiful manison just like the Phantomhive manor was beautiful and soon I was filled with a dark warm happiness which I thought wasn't good. Lizzy force Master Ciel to dance with her and soon was happy as ever, I smiled at her and ciel with such happiness I can ever give, yet for some reason I felt something or someone staring at me, I turned my eye to see Mr. Sebastian looking at me and smiled. I turned away and sat down by the wall, I didn't care for this ball, but I was grateful I was out of the manor for a while, "why look so sick my dear?" ask a man who had eyes of gold, and besides him was a boy probably fourteen or fifteen, he gave me a smile and said, " a ball is suppose to be fun, not to be bored" he laughed, a sweetly laugh. I smiled "I'm grateful that I came sir, I been busy lately that I kinda forgot about somethings, so it's good to be out of the manor" the boy smiled wider, and held out his hand "alright then, come dance with me little birdie" I smiled shyily and took the golden-haired boy and went to the dance floor. he had asked for my name so I gave it to him "so your the lovely maid everyone is talking about, never knew your this lovely specially out of uniform" he said giving a bright smile, I couldn't help, but to smile, we dance across the floor and it seemed like a bright moment for me never know anything this joyful in my life. Until I notice the master who occupied himself to the corner, he didn't seem happy, I would go and ask what's wrong, but I was in a middle of a dance with this boy so I wasn't going anywhere right now. He dance me to a balcony where at one side stood a crimson rose he walks to it and plucks it out of the brown dead roots, "here" he said and simply places it in my hair, "red and blue, goes with eyes like yours" he saids and blocks my red eye, all that I saw went in different gray and white, I saw his colors blue, and black such tainted colors, but the blue shows his sadness and I felt the sorrowful feeling of loneliness. "Alois, it's a bit rude to block out the eye of a lady" said Ciel as he walked up and took me away, I looked back at the boy name Alois and saw him smiled and with such mournful eyes, it made me feel bad. "Whatever he tells you is a lie, cerina understand!" he demanded, I simple nodded and stood quiet, he held my shoulders, but underneath it all, I felt him tremble "Master Ciel, your shaking!" I said hold him, he felt a bit cold and he seemed weak. I had no choice, so I carried him to a room where he slept, I called a servant to bring Mr. Sebastian to the room, and just like that he came "what happen?!" he yelled, "I don't know he collasped in front of me" I said a bit shaken, Sebastian carried the lord to the carriage and soon everyone left. Lizzy watched over him and took care of him, we drop her and the maid off first "here take him" she said, and helped me slide him on my lap, and soon we left, I watched the moon as I stroked his hair, and then Began singing:

The stray heartbroken angel  
Wandered in a town at dusk  
And came across a girl  
With beautiful eyes

At the moment their eyes met  
The pathetic angel fell for her  
As the forbidden feelings grew inside her  
She opened Pandora's box

What she wished for was the forbidden fruit  
Hidden behind a smile  
To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen  
All she had to do is destroy everything

I'll abandon my pure heart  
If I'm allowed to live and love you,  
I won't hesitate to cut off these wings  
Let me surrender myself to the devil

The black stained bride  
At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow  
She came across a mysterious boy  
Smiling with mournful eyes

At the moment their eyes met  
The pathetic girl fell for him  
As the forbidden feelings grew inside her  
She betrayed everything

What they have in their hands is  
The fruit of lust they had desired  
Combining in a feverish frenzy  
Even their pure vow  
Is breaking as sin

The pieces of the past that linked us  
After removing them all  
As though mourning would repent us  
Let me plunge in and drown inside you

ah- the forbidden sin  
Kept cutting at the unhealed wound  
The angry judgment of the arrow  
Penetrated the pitch-black girl

My dear, lying cold  
I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.  
My sin against God...  
All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,  
so I will die for you...  
I believe that's my fate.

The wingless fallen angel  
Freed from the contract of evil  
In exchange for her own life  
Leaving one feather  
She saved the girl

And vanished away

The wingless fallen angel  
And the sinful black stained bride  
Even after falling into the abyss  
The vows' wedge entwine them  
Retaining their unforgivable sin

When the fruit of sin falls into decay  
They can meet again, till then...

***I don't own the song! :O***  
I smiled remembering the song fully made me realize that the angel gave up her pure heart, cause she love the tainted bride, and with such love brings happiness, but also there a bad choices as well. "C-Cerina?" mumbled Master Ciel, "my lord, I'm here"I said holding his hand, he looks at me with eyes that I don't imagine him ever to show, "what happen?" he asked, "my lord, you have gotten a bit sick and so we dropped everything and left" I said smoothing out his hair, he simply smiles and then says "forbidden fruit?".


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I'm not good at this at all I'm sure I suck!**

* * *

Chapter 8.) Flower and the black pearl  
It was a normal usual day, I just walked around the manor garden discussing where we should put the patch of roses at, when I notice something in the distance, "what's that?" I asked finni who seemed to have seen the little thing too. We both ran up to the bush and saw a pure black kitten with eyes red as a rose and around its neck was a collar with spikes, "why it's a little kitten, but Master Ciel is allergic to cats" said finni as he picked up the little rascal, "hm! It smells like honey and baked cracker kits with fresh milk" said finni as he starts smooching the baby. "Well, we can't take her and we can't leave her so, ah! Finni let's ask Mr. Sebastian, I'm pretty sure he'll help us" I smiled "help you with what?" said Sebastian who apparently scared the living shit out of me. "Oh! Um! Ya, you see Mr. Sebastian we found this kitten and we want to know if you can help us find a place for her until we get her a home" I was a bit afraid what would happen, but surprise-surprise! It was Mr. Sebastian's cat, he left her out here because Master Ciel called for him and he didn't want the master to get rid of her. "Oh! I didn't know you were a cat lover Mr. Sebastian, heh! I'm a cat lover too!" I shyly smiled, he smiled back, and that was a complete shock for both me and finni, but of course we had work to do, so we gave back his cat and began are usual works.

"Cerina!" called Sebastian, he quickly pulled my hand and soon we left the horse stables like a flash! He seemed a bit jumpy and that surely wasn't his nature, especially since he's a butler in black, he came around the corner and soon he pushed me against the wall and said, "the young master, he's acting weird I need you in the study right away!" he had this scared look in his eyes and basically you don't see that every day. "Take it easy Mr. Sebastian, I sure he's okay, just probably in a different mood that's all, he is my age after all" I said patting his shoulder, he tensed a bit, but then let it loose, he just plainly stood there and kept quiet "he's not himself since you came" he whispered, "se-Sebastian, I'm sure this is normal after all he's just a human boy" I said. He slammed his hand against the wall "just? JUST A HUMAN BOY?!" he yelled "his soul is become tainted and blacker every day, with bloodlust, revenge over his parents, and also jealously!" I stood quiet I never saw Sebastian like this; he always took a breather or had this mocking smile that no one could understand. "Sir-""just hurry up and fix this problem!" he said and yanked my hand towards the door and soon we were both in front of the young master study room, Sebastian didn't let go of my wrist and I could understand that, the master wasn't himself and only God knows why, or I think he does. "Sir, I'll go if you can let me go" I said patting his hand, Sebastian took a while to breath and when he was finally calm down he let me, he had this expression you don't usually see, but now I have to go inside the study and worry about Master ciel and to see what is making Sebastian the way he is.  
I simply knocked on the door and wait for an answer "come in" said the voice behind the door, but it was very fainted and seem very calm "master ciel, it's me cerina, Mr. Sebastian told me to come, what's wrong sir, your kinda worrying Mr. Sebastian." Master Ciel was just staring outside the window as if daydreaming about a lovely moment; I stood there for 5 minutes, before he turns to me and said, "Sebastian? Worrying about me? Now that doesn't sound like him" I noticed how distance he looked, he wasn't like this I was sure of it. "Yes sir, I know it weird, but you are worrying him and… your worrying me, sir, this isn't like you, you must tell us what's wrong, we are here to serve you and be here for you" I seem to struck a nerve, but he didn't seemed angry or anything, he sighes "cerina... come here" he said waving at me, I walked up to him and soon he took my hand. Then he held me into a hug, he felt warmer than usual, and seemed to tremble, "my lord, I think you might still be sick, I'll go get the bath ready-" "I'm fine, just a little warm" he whispered. He was still trembling and his body temperature was going highier, then he collasped in my arms "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!" I called, I kept my rag on his head and soon, Mr. Sebastian quickly came in running "he's still sick, he warmer than usual, what shall we do?" I asked, Sebastian didn't say anything, all he did was pick up the young master and layed him in bed. I was surely confuse for a while, wondering what to do, after that incident the servants got the day off, without the orders of the young master we don't know what to do. Sebastian didn't seemed too cheery, he stood by me like a shadow, and he had this expression of confusion in his eyes, so I just went around the manor making sure everything is in place and… he still followed me! "Mr. Sebastian, you know you can go do whatever you want" I said hoping he could at least sigh and leave, but he just stared at me sadly, then continued walking around with me until I decide if his cat was okay. It brighten his mood a bit and soon he dragged me to his room…

The damn bastard had a bunch of cats in his closet, all of them jumped out like monkeys in a cage! Although they were very cute, kittens, old cats, young cats, and strangely colorful cats, I smiled I played with at least a few of the kittens and their mothers. I always was a mothery-type of person, which is why I felt comfortable in this room, even though Sebastian was a demon, he was happy, messing around with the kittens and petting the grown up males and females, I laughed as one landed on his head, he smiles at me. You know Sebastian can be scary, but he's such a gentle demon... when he wants to be, as the little ones got tired, I started rocking them to sleep, Mr. Sebastian watches me with this smile on his face, he seemed pleased "you have a heart of a mother cerina, did you raise children?" he asked. I looked at him and simply said, "yes, I helped my mother with my siblings when they were small so, I'm kinda use to it and happy" Sebastian smiled again, he got up and help me place all the kittens back into his closet. when his hand touched mine, I froze so did Mr. Sebastian, we both locked eyes together and didn't move, I felt a bit scared and nervous, my stomach twisted and turned a bit, and my heart beated rapidly, I can guess Mr. Sebastian can hear it cause he place his hand over my chest, where my heart was. I felt my face go red, usually I would slap the hand off, but he's a demon and slapping a demon would be a death wish. I didn't move though, he slithered his arm around my waist and pulled me closer than usual into a gentle hug, his scent-his scent was surprisily sweet, his smell was rich and pure, what made my heart beat faster was his warmth, he toyed his finger through my hair and I can feel his heart, it beated beautifully, I felt the temptation and I was so comfortable in his arms, that I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his lips on mine. I panic, but I know I can't push him off cause, 1.) he's too strong 2.) I'm gonna die if I did, so I just let him, I tighten my clenched on his sleeves as the kiss went deeper, I felt him force my mouth opened and his tongue enter my mouth, his breath was hot and strangely sweet. He maybe forceable on me now, but he kept me so gently that I wasn't scared anymore, he moved away a bit, a few inches away from my face, his eyes had this beautiful glow in him, which I knew that no demons were allow to have. Then his eyes paniced, he was shaking as well and seemed to struggled to let go, so I helped by moving a bit away, he still had me in his arms, and just stood there looking down at me, he quickly got up and started pacing around the room. I got up and calmly told him that I was leaving, he nodded and soon I was out of the room, I reached to my room and shut it behind me, then finally I started to feel the tears falling down my eyes, I started to cry uncontrollably. Why me?! why the fuck it had to be me?! I have not plan this! first the young master, and now Mr. Sebastian!? how can I get out of this mess!? I sat down and simply calmed down, I wiped the tears away then layed on my bed staring at the cement above me "why me?."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.) the withered flower

I am still shaken, not knowing who to trust anymore, besides finni who said that he loved me as a sister, which gave me some comfort, I was weeding the garden with him, and we laughed, but then Mr. Sebastian called finni to do another job so I was alone. I haven't told anyone about what happened and I definitely can't trust Mey-rin since she's desprately in love with Mr. Sebastian so I did my best to stay away, but no matter where I go he's there! but he's so spaced out and seemed to be off balance cause Master Ciel has yelled at him a few times and soon I was the one who took charge. Master Ciel had came back to his real self, he doesn't really remember ever being kind to me which I found weird, but I was grateful that he was normal again, but Sebastian wasn't him and he seemed paler than his usual pale self, Master Ciel notice it too, he suggested that, he need to regain himself so for now on I was the main staff. "This isn't Sebastian I know, what happened when I was in my little sleep?" he asked, I had a hard time telling him, but I manage to tell him and so he started thinking, but he didn't say anything; I walked around the manor after giving Young Master's sweet, when I heard a crash coming from below, I quickly ran towards the servant quarter, but no one was there, and finni was outside with Mey-rin and Baldroy. I had to think and found out what made the sound, I quickly ran to Mr. Sebastian room, but he was outside his room with shattered plates, I use my magic to regain them to there usual form and I place them in the cabains, I helped him to his bed and wiped the sweat from his face, cleaned his hands, and removed his coat. I felt his hand touched my face as I turned to move away, he had this small smile on his face, and I just stood there, as he strokes my side cheek, "Mr. sebastian, you should rest" I whispered, but he got up and gave me a kiss, this time I pulled away "no! this is too much, Mr. Sebastian!" I cried, he just stood there in bed hold me in the same position, until he moved my hair away from my face. "I never thought I would be turned down by such a gentle, fragile, and beautiful creature, specially since we're the same" he said with such tendered eyes, "I'm half demon and half angel Sebastian! I'm not the same as you!" I cried as I tore myself away from him and ran, I quickly got out of the room. I ran outside to pluto who seemed to stared at the high trees, I cried on him and he curled up into a large barrier, he licked my face and my tears, "pluto, I'm confuse and I'm scared what shall I do?" I asked "a demon and a hybrid? it isn't right, I mean, I was human bless by a demon and an angel who both wanted me, both gave me powers unimaginable, but I don't want to live forever, and have this what will I do!?" Pluto stared at me and gave me a quick lick "_you should go_ " he said, I was surprised I looked at him and said, "you can talk pluto? how?" he whine then said, "_your half angel, angels can hear the voice of a hellhound... Cerina, leave your withering like a flower and if you stay here you'll wither more, I'll go with you in my human form if you wish_" I nodded in agreement. I don't want to leave finni, Mey-rin, Baldroy, Tannaka, and Master ciel, but I can't stay here just like Pluto said 'I'll wither more if I stay'.  
It was midnight and I just place my hoodie on and wore the black short dress I had made, then I went to room to room quietly leaving items to my friends, and fianlly I went to the master room, and left a note by his eye patch and his ring. I gave a small smile, and finally with the last item around my neck I place it besides his ring, "goodbye Ciel Phantomhive" I whispered and sneaked out through his window, pluto was sitting nearby the tree and soon I hopped on his back and leaped outside the gate, we both looked back at our home before leaving. I cried as we ran together into the dark woods, I will miss that place, and I will miss finni and the others, but it's just too much goodbye Phantomhive Manor, goodbye.

Ciel: I felt the wind blew on my face, which explains why it got cold, I got up and went to close it, but I stopped when I saw the note and a pendant besides my ring and eye patch, I picked up the note and read:

_Dear Master Ciel,_  
_I'm leaving the manor, pluto agree to take me away from this place and help me gain courage, I hate to leave this place, since my family in American has no clue I'm alive, and that I'm in the year 1888's, I write this to you and all the staff, I'm really from the year 2012-2013, I'm just a girl that became into a creature that doesn't really exist. Which is why I left, it's too much, I'm sorry, goodbye forever, Cerina Michaelle Corleron._

I saw the teardrops at the side of the page and I felt this sad feeling in me, I know I like her, as a friend, who I always thought was a understanding person, I can't believe she left, I guess the issue with Sebastian was hard on her. "Sebastian!" I yelled, as usual, he came as quickly, "yes master?" he asked "have everyone up, we're going to find cerina and bring her back" I told him he was surprised, but didn't question it, he bowed and left.

Sebastain: I can't believe it, she gone! and left master in an angry manner, why would she leave she's still a young girl, well I guess I rushed on her... What am I saying, a powerful demon like me thinking I did something wrong!? but I guess I was in love, I didn't suspect it felt this beautiful, especially since she was a rare creature that hasn't been around for millions of years, I knocked on the servants doors and order them to get ready, that we're be looking for cerina.

Finni: I didn't think she would run, she was like a sister, a sibling who understood how it felt to be alone, now she gone, I cried as I got dress, I noticed a symbol of a song note with a emerald on it, I wore it around my neck, I got outside Mey-rin got a ruby necklace, and Baldroy got a gun that was silver and it had garnet rose at the side. We showed them to each other, I promised that I would never take it off, for some reason I can feel her prescene in the gem and that she was sad, scared and alone, I didn't want her alone, I want her to be surrounded by loved ones, and sinced I loved her as a sister, I would never give up until I find my only sister.

* * *

**Okay no this part I didn't expect to go this way and you know this part isn't as bad then the rest, still sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.) A Flower in a Web  
Pluto and I digged a hole inside a tree, it was big and warm for both of us, and since he was in his human form, he wrapped on arm around me and kept me protected, thank god I packed a uniform for him to wear instead of him being naked. I felt better, but I felt sad, the place I once called home was miles, and miles away, my heart ached, the tears kept falling, and pluto licked them away "don't cry cerina once we head to the gate of time I'll be helping you and staying by your side, your not alone ok, we'll find a new home." I snuggled up to him and soon I was asleep. I woke up by a hand, a gentle hand that stroked my face, I opened one eye and saw the golden haired boy who I danced at the ball "cerina? don't get up you and pluto go sick two nights ago, it's better that you should rest" he smiled sadly, I smiled at him "thank you" I whispered and touched his left cheek, he smiled brightly and held my hand. I felt my eyes go heavy and soon I fell asleep, I dreamt that I was in my home with pluto and finni at the same place, such a happy dream, I really do miss finni.  
It's been two weeks here and it's been a joy every day, Mr. Trancy was kind enough to live with him until we could fine the gate of time, he was so sweet, it seemed that he was so lonely and had no friends only his maid and servants. "Cerina, I'm going to a ball and I wish to bring you, but I know you left the Phantomhive Manor so I made this elegant outfit that hides half of your face and it's a black and a light blue dress." He smiled as he showed me what it was, it was beautiful "I'm so grateful my lord" I smiled, he smiled too, "My lord, there's a meeting with your Unlce Arnold today at five o'clock" said claude, Alois sighed, but smiled "enjoy your evening without me, my dear sorry, but I'll be looking forward seeing you in the dress" and then left. I must admit he was a gentle boy dispite him treating Hannah Annafellows like shit, but by the looks of it she seems to love Alois, and that's what a real reason why maids like us, do things even if our masters dislikes us. I was in the garden with the Thomson's brothers when Hannah came, I smiled at her "hannah did you plant the roses?" she was scared to answer me, but she just nodded "you do it lovely" I smiled, she smiled back, I walked over towards her and held her hands "I understand that you love lord Alois, and I won't tell anyone, I promise" she smiled sadly at me. I enjoy making people happy, hannah was a sweet woman and if she loves Lord Alois then she shall; "Pluto! where are you?" I called as I walked through the nearby woods, I been walking for a while having no clue where he might be. "PLUTO-SAN! where are you?" I called out, I jumped over a root, then I felt a web on me, "spider silk, how lovely, it shines like diamonds and softier than any material that ever existed" I whispered as I toyed witht the remaining fragments of the web. I looked up and saw a lot more, the sunshine made it look like a place for a ball. "It's beautiful no?" asked claude who apparently came from no where, I was scared a bit, but I smiled "yes, it is a beautiful place especially with the spider webs" I twirled around, the air was clear and fresh, I'm really do feel free for the first time in a while. Claude told me that I should go get ready for the ball tomorrow and I should rest for it, I just smiled at the demon butler, (yes, he's a demon too!) and ran towards the manor, I finally found pluto he was in the dining room use as a taste monkey, and he was happy, you get that from a hellhound, who is a dog.  
It was the day of the ball, I place a blue hatted mask, then placed on the dress, only half of my face showed, I twirled around it a bit and felt happy, Lord Alois smiled, he told me I looked lovely. I just blushed never in my life someone tell me that, and I was okay with it, I am happy here in the Trancy Manor, and so was pluto, but for some reason I felt that something might happen tonight and it wasn't going to be good. I shooked the thought aside, I'm not gonna let a feeling ruin this happiness, at least not tonight.  
It was packed, the ballroom was packed, but there was so many incerible people here and I felt lucky was different then them, Lord Trancy smiled at me saying that blue was my color, I smiled, I'm grateful about that. Pluto had a black wig on, and he acted more proper so, I was confuse to see him like this, since he usually acts his doggy-self, but hey I have to give him credit. I pressed myself on the pillar, and smiled at the people who danced, Alois was talking with some people and Pluto was surrounded by single beautiful women, but he just cracked some jokes and talked with them, I wish I can join them, but I felt like I was in the way so I just stood there by the pillar. "Ms.?" said a voice, I turned around to see... FINNI! I smiled at him "yes?" I said nicely "may I help you good sir?" I saw finni blushed, he was a bit nervous and seemed to be afraid, then I noticed the sapphire note I gave him, it was glowing "are you... cerina?" he asked. I was shocked and afraid, but I felt happy "yes, finni it's me" I smiled, Finni smiled sadly "thank god I found you, master ciel been looking for you come on I'll-" "no, I can't finni, I just can't go back, I have a new master now, and I mustn't betray him, besides I'm afraid finni, I'm afraid to go back" I said crying. Finni took my hand and we left the ballroom to the garden, "cerina, I don't want you to be scared, but I don't want to be separted from you, your like my sister cerina, the only person I felt close to" he hugged me, I felt safe in finni arms and I really did feel at home, "finni your like a brother to me, and I am grateful to have someone like you in my life, but-" I went silent, the thought of taking finni and pluto away from the phantomhive family, it wasn't fair for them, but it wasn't fair for me either. "Finni! where are you master ciel is calling for you" said Baldroy as he wondered around the garden, "cerina, please come home, I miss you, everyone misses you!" he cried, "I'm sorry finni, but I can't go back there, but whenever you feel lonely or if your scared at night wear the note and think of me, you can feel me through this finni. You know me better than anyone in the Phantomhive family, just dream about me, think about me, and I'll be there" I said hugging one last time before leaving him, in the distance I hear baldroy asking him what was wrong. I really don't like being seprated from anyone, but I can't go back, my fear of Sebastian is too much even though, I have given some thought about it, yet this is too much for me to handle, way too much. "Excuse me" said a boy, I looked uo to see Ciel! I change my voice and said, "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying any attention" ciel smiled "nothing to worry about Ms." I bowed and left, but then my hand was taken by him "cerina? why did you leave? I know it's more about you being scared" he said. Damn! I'm in deep shit now, and how the fuck did he know it was me?! "I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you, and Mr. Trancy will be mad if he found out I'm with you, so forgive me, but he's calling" I said poiletly, I gently took my hand and dashed away, but I can hear ciel call out to me. Mr. Trancy saw me, and he noticed I was followed by someone "claude, distract him, Hannah get the carriage ready!" he commanded and soon I grabbed his hand and pluto's hand then soon we dashed out, Hannah was waiting and just like that we took off, but Claude had some company. Outside my side of the window, was the one person I fear and care for... Sebastian! he seemed to follow claude and by the looks of it, Claude seems weak and beaten up, "Lord Trancy! Claude is followed by Sebastain" I said. He frowned as he saw Sebastian, "Hannah go faster!" he commanded, I looked at the window again watching the trees go into super sonic speed, I felt bad about leaving and if I stayed here these people will be ingrave danger, I'm not taking the chance, but I can't leave either, no matter where I go it seems Sebastian and Master Ciel will find me. Are they that despress to get me? "cerina? are you ok?" ask Pluto, he held my hand then rubbed it, "ya, I'm ok" I kinda spoke to soon we felt the carriage crash, something was on the top, "oh shit! Sebastain!" said pluto, he quickly got me by the side and Mr. Trancy side. Then the carriage hit a tree, Man this is my 7th car crash in years! well carriage crash, you get my point! I try getting up, but I was wounded, I pressed my hand against my thigh, trying to slow it down. "Mr. Trancy? Pluto? Hannah? Claude? where are you guy?!" I cried out, I am scared now, what is worst Sebastian here... somewhere "oh holy father, protect me from thee, who has wield evil within thy hand" I said weirdly, but I felt those words come to life, the golden glow I saw came from me, the pain was gone, and I was healed "I was right, you are powerful" said Sebastian, he was right above me. Fuck! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'M DEAD! "easy cerina, your wound is still there, you lost alot of blood" he said holding my thigh, "stop! let me go!" I yelled, he took hold of my arms, squeezing them, "you cause me so much pain, and cause everyone pain, why did you leave?" he stared at me angerily "WHY DID YOU LEAVE CERINA!" I begin crying "I was scare okay! I been taken away from my mother, rape, beaten, by men she had met, I was use as a sacrifice to... DEMON! and was save by an angel, I'm immortal, and I wish, I wasn't, I'm scared of you, master ciel, I'm scared of this time! I just want to go home" I borrowed my face down in his chest, I felt him stroke my head like, I was one of his kittens, "if your that scared, why didn't you say anthing? I would have stopped along time ago" he said hugging me. "I was afraid you were gonna kill me" I whispered, he gasped silently, "yes, I would kill you" he said, scaring me even more, "I would kill you for making me love you" he finished.

* * *

**I say I was running out of ideas! so sorry about this chapter, but it came out okay right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pizza~! sorry reflex, anyway here's this chapter**

* * *

chapter 11.) corrupeted flower  
Sebastain took me and Pluto home, I was probably asleep, but I can still hear Master ciel talk to Sebastain, I didn''t seem to mind anymore, I did hear that Mr. Trancy and the others made it, and are safe at home, such a nice boy, he didn't deserve that crash, thank god he's okay. I kinda felt bad leaving, but I'm home now, I'm pretty sure Master Ciel won't let me out of his sight again, cause I kinda in Sebastain room, why do I know? cause his kittens were nugging my head, think I was there mother. HA! weird uh? "now, now, luis leave her alone" said Sebastain, pulling the soft infant kitten away from my face, He name that kitten luis? what the fuck!? I turned to the side, biting down on my tongue to keep me from laughing, I jolted a bit when he touched my head, I kept my eyes shut, but for some reason I had a feeling he was closer than I think... Sure enough I was right, I felt him kiss my cheek a couple of times before laying down besided me, two unmarried couple in bed together, that's kinda scary.  
I woke up when one of the kittens nibbled my fingers, it wasn't late, but it was super early, I slowly got up and chuckle to myself, "a bit early don't you think?" asked Sebastian, he was on his side looking at me with such passion, "oh, I'm sorry for waking you up, your kitten nibbled on my fingers" I said stroking the kitten hair. Sebastian smiled, he slowly got up as well and then I felt him wrapped his arms around waist, "you really scared us cerina" he whispered as he kissed my shoulder, I kinda felt my blood grow all the way to my face, I felt him stroke my neck like he was going to wring me, but all he did was stroke it. I kinda felt embrasses, and a little scared, I haven't been left alone with a grown man in a long time so, I don't have full trust in Sebastian, "you don't have to be scared cerina, you know I won't harm you" he whispered as I felt his lips on my neck, I was even more embrasse as a moan escape my mouth. I didn't expect that to happen, he was stroking every place on my body, "you seemed to be warming up, cerina" he said calmly, I was nervous, please god give me strength, and I wish my emotions didn't take the best of me. I was calming down, the fear inside me was fading, he layed me down and soon he was sliding in between me, he toyed around with my ribbon on my night gown, I watched his expressions, I thought he would be staring at me with lust and hunger, but all I saw was passion and pure love in his eyes, you know I always thought demons didn't have feelings. But Sebastian proved them wrong, "cerina may I?" he asked, I looked up at him, he actually asked me, and I'm not scared anymore, I was a bit nervous still, but I just silently nodded, he gave me a gentle smile, he lean down and gave me kiss, before he untied my dress. I felt the cold autumn air blow across my chest, my skin prickled a bit, but when he ran his hands through my body it ease up. His kisses went down slowly, I smiled a bit, then I looked up, his chest was bare and didn't seemed to have anything on, "se-sebastian, p-please be gentle, I'm still sc-scared about this" I studdered, he caress my cheek, giving me a gentle smile. He slide in me and to my surprise it didn't hurt, for a grown man, he fit me perfectly, he gave me one last kiss before grunting, I held on to him tightly and I kept my eyes squeeze shut. He went faster a bit, but I have to say, it felt so damn good! I guess doing this to someone you love this much met something, I snapped my eyes opened, I finally realize, I was in love with Mr. Sebastian this whole time! but why was I so scared of him when all he wanted to do was love me. I felt myself moan as he went deeper in me, I kinda felt reder than a rose cause sebastian was laughing when he looked at my face, but he said I also looked cute, he gave me a kiss and then started going again, I tighten my legs around his waist. I felt my lungs bur from gasping too much cold air, "sebastian, please... go faster" I begged, he stopped a bit then started pulling me around to my knees, then he started going on again, my blood was growing hotter and growing hotter. I felt him go faster, I began feeling him clearly than ever, I never knew he was so gentle this way; "OW!" I cried as I felt on the bed, I clench my fist on the bed sheets, gasping until I felt it, he finally let it go, I screamed a little into the pillow so that no one could hear. He layed on me gently, and hugged me, I'm so tired, but I never felt so happy, "cerina?" he gasped turning me around to face him, "how do you feel?" he asked, I weakly smiled at him "I feel free, sebastian and I'm not scared anymore, thank you sebastian" I whispered. He smiled at me kindly and planted a kiss on my lips, "I love you sebastian, I like I never loved anyone before" I said pouring myself out, he gasped, but then smiled "I waited for you to say thoses words, I know I don't show any emotion, but I loved you since the day you bumped into me at the habor" he got up and took out a satin blue box, "which is why I waited... Cerina Mayla will you marry me?" he asked. I felt myself stop breathing, and my heart began to race, I felt my tears fall out, but I'm not scared or mad, I'm actually happy "y-yes, YES! Seabastian I will!" I cried hugging him, he slipped the ring on my left finger. He gave me a quick kiss before we layed down to sleep, I know he's a demon and I'm a hybrid, but I'm happy I found someone who actually love me, "thank you" was all I said, before I heard Sebastian say, "your welcome... my love."

* * *

**Okay I didn't know I was going to put lime in this (or lemon which ever you choose) but It came okay**


	12. Chapter 12

**chocolate~! damn it~! not again~! sorry fingers going crazy!**

* * *

Chapter 12.) wedding crashers  
I swear I'm happier now, freedom from this fear I had this whole time in my life, I had justed finished cleaning the plates, when Mey-rin came in "Cerina!" she cried in joy and soon Baldroy and Finni came in "what?" I laughed, I looked at them with questioning. Finni seemed too cheery, until he ran towards me and gave me a hug, "MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!" he shouted in glee, I blushed and soon I was laughing nervousily "how did you guys find out?" I asked. Mey-rin ran up and told me that Mr. sebastian said it to Master ciel, and that surely did surprised Master Ciel. I felt my face go reder, I didn't think he was going to tell Master Ciel, Baldroy noogied my head like I was his little sister, "we're proud of ya sis!" he said as lighten another cigarette, "I swear Baldroy your going to die if you keep on smoking" I said giving him a hint from my time. He laughed "I'm as heathly as ever, and if I can I would run around the whole Phantomhive estate" I snickered a bit, Mey-rin laughed, "I would like to see you try" and soon she ran outside the door away from Baldroy. "Aye better, go weed to flowers, but sister I'm giving you away at your wedding ok?" he smiled, I smiled back "okay" I laughed, man it feels so good to have people to care for me, "cerina, Master Ciel and Sebastian are summoning you" said Tananka. I was nervous, but smiled a bit, so I quickly walked over to the entrance room where I saw a couple of people who seemed familiar, I went down the stairs to have a better look until "CERINA!" shouted a girl who ran to give me hug, I looked up to her and had my spine shiver with glee, "Emily!" I shouted giving her a hug. "wow! she was here" said a boy, I looked up to see another familiar face, "anotheny!" I said hugging my cousin, "I thought we lost you in the forest, I'm so happy to see my favorite cousin, healthy and... wow! you change, I guess this happens when your bless with two different powerful creatures in ya" he said. Master Ciel smiled "these are your family?", I turned to them and nodded, "well Emily and the girls are my friends, anothney is my cousin, if I didn't have any of the angel and demon power, one of them would, we kinda scattered after the fire happen, I didn't know I was that strong." Sebastian smiled, I guess seeing my part of the family has to count after all, I am marrying him, "you guys came just in time, we could use more help on the wedding plan" said Ciel, I felt my face grow red, man I'm blushing a lot "what wedding plan?" ask helena another friend, "oh, should I tell them for you two?" asked ciel, I simply nodded. "My Butler, Sebastian is marrying cerina"ciel chuckle, my friends and cousin had there mouth hanging opened "you gonna marry the butler?" they asked, I laughed, "you guys don't you think that's a bit childish that you hanged your mouths like that?" they looked at each other, and smiled "oh well, although, how are you going to tell aunt julia and your mom about this, matter fact how will the whole family take this in?" asked anotheny. I went cold "oh crap! I forgot about the rest of the gang, damn!" "what's wrong about that cerina?" asked Sebastian, I felt my stomache tighten up and I swear I'm not doing good today "um? well you see my family are very hardcore, you see there like... how can I put this... you see there just like the phantomhive staff, happy and cheerful, but the most deadly people in my time area." Anotheny place his hand on my shoulder and came up to them "you see cerina is well known to certain gangs where we live and everyone loves her, if they found out she marrying in a young age, they'll start a rite" I fell to the ground, "I hope they didn't follow you guys here" I whispered, anotheny smiled, "no one did, but they still think your dead, after all it's been six months" "SIX MONTHS! I thought it was one two?!" I'm certainly surprised. "Well, speed the wedding up one more day, the quickier you get married the more time they'll calm down, although there's one thing I forgot" said mily, I got up and slowly backed away "don't tell me..." "yes, he still looking for ya, that weirdo, Danny Ganods is still up to his tricks, I hope he didn't follow us, if he did, I pray for ya." I'm so dead now, and I'm pretty sure Sebastian ain't gonna be happy to run on our honeymoon, "who's this Danny person?" he asked, Jasmine told him for me "he's a stalker that cerina had, he's like two years younger than her, she deny him many times, but he still believes he has a chance with her." For a moment I saw Sebastian eyes flickered in hatred and I was going to get scared "well then, I suppose we can speed up the wedding, what do you think Master?" he asked with this scary-looking smiled "might as well after all, to calm the her family down and also... you want to tease that bastard don't you?" said ciel, I'm kinda surprise to see a boy my age saying 'bastard' well I guess I do too, but I hardly ever heard him say anything rude. "To be honesty yes, but I would be happy to marry my bride-to-be quickly after all I want to show her alot of things she might want to know" I felt my face go red, I hope he doesn't mean what I think he means. "Wow! Mr. Michaelis, your such a gentlemen, that's rare in our time, men in those days are much rude and cold, Cerina can I stay in this time?" asked emily, I frown "emily you just don't want to go to school anymore do you?" I asked. She laughed "you still know me", I sighed "I really don't mind cerina, after all like they say, the more the merrier" chuckle ciel, I had to perpare servant quaters for my family, and soon they got cheery with mey-rin, baldroy, and finni. I felt happy with my family coming to join the Phantomhive staff, it felt like christmas, "what's christmas?" ask finni? me and my friends from my time had there mouths opened, "holy cow, don't tell me that-that's-that's fuck'in unbelieveable!" laughed anotheny, he and emily we're on the floor laughing their asses off. I swear these two act like five year olds, "sorry, christams is a time when we get presents, and join together with family" said helena, as she took a sip of her tea when anti-tananka had made, I gave a akward smile, to them as I slipped out of the staff room. I walked all the way to Sebastian bedroom and sat down on our bed, "man, these guys are wedding crashers, they always were, I'm gonna have a hard time this wedding since it's mine and sebastian wedding" I whispered. I know alot about them, one time at one of my aunts weddings, anotheny and the girls actually put the song on 'gangnam style' and distrub the whole wedding, but everyone ended up dancing all together, doing that creepy weird dance, I swear that day was kinda embrassing for my aunt, but everyone had fun, heck I did! "love?" called Sebastian, by the looks of it, he seemed to be done with dinner. "Yes? what's wrong?" I asked, he smiled and kneel down before me and held one of my hands, "are your family stressing you out already?" he joked, "ha ha! very funny Sebastian, I was just thinking about the day those guys messed around with the wedding plans at one of my aunts wedding." I heard him chuckle, "I'm pretty sure they won't do that at our wedding" he smiled, I kinda gave him a smirk then said, "sebastian, you have to be careful, after all even a demon must be prepare what those five have in store" he chuckled again. I must say this is one weird day, thank god it's almost over, until we were called to the master's bedroom, me and sebastian quickly sneaked away from the gang and sonic speed to our master's room, Sebastian knocked first before entering I stood by him, Ciel was sitting in bed, he seemed stressed out "my lord, what's wrong?" asked Sebastian, Ciel looked at us and simply said, "there's seemed to be interferance outside the manor, and this isn't done by humans, so..." he removes the eye patch and turns to me and Sebastian, this was the first time looking deep at the sign in his eye (without the eye patch) "This is an order you two: Capture this inhuman and tourture him for answers understand." We both look at each other and bowed before him and at the same time we said, "Yes, My lord."


	13. Chapter 13

**Cherry cherry apple pie~! I seemed to be hungry sorry guys reflex in the fingers**

* * *

Chapter 13.) wedding in blue  
Four days has pass since my family came and they act perfectly for servants, heck that's what you expect from my family and to have that attuide in the Phantomhive family, is the best! things weren't breaking, and that pleased Master Ciel. I started hanging around Master Ciel and Sebastian like a shadow, and I think it's cause of my demon side, I was starving it, but I didn't care, but Sebastian told me at least eat the sins of others that worked cause I making them pure, and sometimes when the soul has alot of sin, they were burned alive by their own sins. Sebastian says it the most beautiful gift given by any creature in Hell, Heaven, and Earth, I feel like it's a curse, but heck those guys burn by their sins deserved it, I seen what the did to those people may God forgive them.  
"Alright what color should the cake be?" asked Master Ciel, he was actually paying for our wedding, heck he was so kind and actually I felt happy about it "you know what, I know church won't work for us, but I think it's fair to have it here, and sebastian I told you about this I need an answer." I said smiling like I was getting somewhere "very well, no use to fighting you" he sighed "what?" asked Master Ciel, Sebastian smiled at him and gave him the answer "she wants her wedding dress sapphire blue and everything black and white" Master Ciel looked at me and smiled, "I see, well she's right, a church won't allow it so having the wedding here seems fair and I think it perfect, blue is your color" Anotheny laugh "no doubt about that, the first time she wore a blue dress it actually suite her very well." I blushed angerily I mentally imagine myself throwing a baseball at him and also imagining him eat mushrooms, those drugs that make you go crazy right? well I imagine him taking one of those and run around like a mad man, but when I looked into reality, I saw my cousin going in circle around me, and he looked funny looking "let him go cerina" said mily who began to sigh. I finally imagine him calm down and asleep, that worked cause when he ran towards the window and passed out in front of it, but he hit his head on the wall, which made us laughed "don't blame that on me, I imagine him calming down and going to sleep" I said chuckling still. Sebastian sighed "it seems that your powers are warning you that each side is hungry, I'll take you to the river side, there are plenty of sinful people there and I'll go try getting holy water from a church" I kinda felt embrassess I mean I was kinda hungry and only my human side seems to be fine. "Alright besides your power let's focus on the wedding" said Ciel "alright master-" "don't call me master anymore cerina after you are a noble in your time, just call me ciel, you too sebastian after all you guys act like my parents" he said, Sebastian smiled. "Very well, but in public I'll call you 'master' if that's okay?" he added, ciel nodded, well Ciel has changed alot since I got here, it was as if he never acted like he loved me, thank you! and to be honesty, I saw him as a son, and I'm happy he thought me and Sebastian as his parents, it's such a good sign... is it?  
two days later  
"there! blue is good on you" said Mey-rin, she smiled at me, I hugged her, "thank you mey-rin, I'm glad I met you" she started to cry "I'm glad I met you too... sis" I wiped away her tears, I knew she love Sebastian as well, so this was kinda hard for her, she knew I knew, and I was happy we both understanded. Finni came in "ready sis?" he asked, held out his arm, I smiled and said, "ready" I felt my heart race quickly and you know I never since Sebastian in white, cause that's what is groom suite was, pure white. I guess it was to mock one of the angels there 'angela' that pyscho angel, although she wasn't invited, she was there... somewhere, I felt myself go red again even though he's usually in black and mocking angela, he kinda looked good, it made him shone out then others. Finni gave me a hug and gave me to Sebastian, we both held our hands facing each other, that made me more nervous, he was taller and kinda made me feel like a kid wedding a old man. heheh. Still I love this man, even though he's a demon, The Undertaker who was friends with Ciel was our priest even though we knew, he too was a psychopath, I kinda was nervous cause that bastard kept laughing when we try giving our vows, I looked at ciel with a face unsatisfaction, what the hell was he thinking! Even Sebastian was unhappy, Ciel seemed amused, but hey he's still a boy, and 'boy's will be boys' "and now I pronouce you two man and wife" giggle the Undertaker. I'm going to kill this freak when this is over! "you may (chuckles) kiss (laughs) the...BRIDE!" he laughed, me and sebastian kicked him off and finally kissed, the first one in front of people in weeks! and all I can hear was clapping, finally I'm married, look at me now GRANDMA! she was dead wrong, Someone did marry me and now I'm Cerina Mayla Michaelis! wife of Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian and I cut the cake we had made, everyone was having fun and I was happy about that, although this red head guy or girl don't know what hell he was, but he was sobbing like a baby, seems Mey-rin wasn't the only one who love Sebastian, he told me that the red head heshe was named 'Grell Sutcliff' a reaper from the reapers library. He/she has a thing for men and he always like to tease him, even though he wishes to kill him himself, I giggled, "you like to tease me too you know" he smiled at me and nods his head, "say cheese!" said Emily as she flashes a 2012 camera at us "jerk your not suppose to use camera's from our time!" I yelled, she laughed "so I'm taking pictures anyway to show your mom and prove your grandma you can be loved! and married! even though I bet she gonna ask who payed you to marry her so, I need you to speak into the video camera Jasmine has" Jasmine smile and pointed the camera at us, Sebastian was a bit confuse, he thought the camera was a deadly weapon and was about to smash it, but we told him this was a new verison of a camera, we compared it to the old verison and our new verison of the camera, he seemed a bit curious about everything in my time, and said that one day he wishes to go there. To learn about alot of things since he wants to know more about the time travel, I understand that "Ciel, thank you for everything, we're very grateful!" I said holding sebastian's arm, Ciel smiled "it the least I can do... Mom" I felt myself stiffen and I felt this warm feeling inside me. I cried, but I wasn't crying cause I was sad, I'm happy that he called me 'mom' and that kinda made Sebastian happy, Ciel came into my arms giving a joyful warm hug, I notice how much I grew cause his head was below my chin. Sebastian embraced both of us and for the first time, I felt like we're a family "aww~ say cheese you guys!" said Emily flashing one more photo at us, "Emily there people here! they're gonna think your a demon! or a satanist!" I angerily whispered. She kept on laughing, as she dashes away from us, Ciel asked what was the camera, but we told him, we'll tell him later cause, the guest we're surrounding us, "oh well" he sighed, I started scanning the crowd I felt like there was something missing, actually someone missing "Cerina! Cerina!" called lizzy, I smiled at the young girl and soon she flew into my arms "I'm so happy for you cerina! but sebastian is a bit older than you" she said, I smiled at her "yes, but love comes in many forms, whether it's old, young, beautiful, ugly, poor, or rich, just be grateful that's there is love for you." She smiled brightly at me and soon she was dancing along with Finni and Mey-rin in the circle dances, Sebastian had me alone and I could feel the happiness within the air, people were smiling and laughing , Oh I wished that this could last forever.

* * *

**This chapter I made out of weirdness, I swear I think my uncle is getting to me! *FREAKS OUT***


	14. Chapter 14

**I almost done with this story so then I'll be done with this terrible story**

* * *

Chapter 14.) the flames dies out  
It's been a month or two since the wedding and the Manor was filled with happiness and smiles, it seemed that Master Ciel forgot about his revenage for his parent, and the contract that Sebastian made with him was forgotten cause Sebastian was acting like a father to him, We were still his servants, but he made us feel like we weren't, One day ciel was called to the Castle to Queen Victoria, he took Sebastian with him and soon I waited. The gang was gone and it was just me and Tananka, pluto left with Sebastian cause was kinda close to his new master, I was netting a blanket when the door bell rung, quickly ran towards the door and saw Finni, Baldroy, and Mey-rin in ashes, "what happen!?" I asked "we don't know, but all we do know is that Master Ciel was kept as a prisoner in the castle and sebastian was in the tourture chamber, then all of London was on fire!" said Baldroy. I helped them to the living room, "where's pluto then?" I asked finni looked up at me with sorrowful eyes "he's-he's dead! he went insane, he just lost himself, we had no choice- I'M SORRY!" they finished, I fell to the ground and began to cry. I felt like my family was being pulled from my own hands and if I just sit here and do nothing while they kept Ciel and Sebastian captive, I'm not going to let them get away with this! "Tananka, stay here with them and keep them safe" I said and dashes out the manor, and I know I'm not strong yet and I wasn't capable with this like Sebastian was, but I want my family home, I lost Pluto, I lost my Grandfather, I lost my innocents, but I'm not losing the last thing I value the most in the world!  
Finni and the others weren't kidding, this place was burned and into ashes, corpses of innocent people layed on the floor, I saw an infant crying, breathing heavily, I felt bad for her and soon I picked up the child from the dead mother and looked down at her. She was alive, but barely "I promise I'll take care of her" I said with a sad smile, she looked at me with caring eyes and all I can hear from her was 'Thank you' I looked down at the infant, if I didn't get her out of this misty and heavy air, she'll surely died! I looked at my back, I remember angels had wings, I know I had them, but it was going to take a while cause I never did take them out so my only option was to run and jump into the air for the infant to breath. I jumped to building searching for my boys, I manage to get out of the city to the bridge, the infant was asleep and I had to place her in a hiding place somewhere nearby, until I heard a crash, I ignored it thinking it was one of the buildings falling down, but then I heard this voice in my head telling me he need help, I looked up to see black and white feather which spilled everywhere. I looked at the side seeing a boy hanging to dear life, until I noticed that it was ciel! "Ciel!" I called out, then my marriage ring glowed, inside I heard sebastian saying 'save him, I'm killing the angel which killed ciel parents along time ago, please! save him!' I quickly ran and ran until I felt the ground was no longer underneath me, I looked behind me to see a pair of silver, not black or white, but silver beautiful wings! I looked up and focus on my master. Until I saw the the white, but blooded angel was flying towards him, I felt my anger grow and soon I ended up shouting "stay away from my son you psycho bitch!" and soon I speared him, I have no clue where it came from, but I did manage to pin him down from ciel. I wrapped my arm around him and flew down away from that angel, until I realized he was flying towards us, flew underneath the bridge and hide uder one of the iron bars, where I hide the infant who lay soundlessly asleep, "mom, did you save a child?" asked ciel, I noticed a huge blood stain at his side. Damn! he was wounded and I didn't want him to die on me "yes, I save her from the fire, is that ok?" I asked, he smiled at me "I always wanted a younger sibling, I'll watch over her, I know your not of this contract, but this is an order mom. I need you to keep the angel distracted so that sebastian can kill him" I bowed and simply said, "yes,..my son" I fell back and flew across this salty river, I looked at the city once more, some of the flames have died, but if I can distract the angel, I can make sure he won't harm any of my children. I flew until I felt a stab on my back, I looked up to see the blooded angel "how dare you interfer with the purification ceremoney!" she yelled,wait!- SHE! "you call this a purification this is a tainted mess you have created, a real angel would go crazy and destroy every living thing in this world. I say demons are more purer than you'll ever be you son of a bitch!" I yelled flying fast than she expect, and what I expected, but I did damange her left wing causing her to fall into the water, I had this pleasure to actually yanked the witch out and pull her to Sebastian who waited patiently on that bridge. He nodded at me like he knew what I was thinking, I dived in and grabbed her by the hair and flew out, I went towards the bridge and crashed her in front of Sebastian feet, I landed next to him with a smile, he turned to me and said, "I knew you were ready" he kissed me and then turned towards the blooded angel. He yanked her wounded wing and soon began digging his fingers into her wound making her screamed in pain, "would you like to finished her off my love?" he asked, I stood there thinking until I gave a smile "tourture her some more, I want her to suffer like our son did!" he smile in glee and soon turned to the angel. He began tearing her wings off slowly, all you can hear was her screaming in pain, he actually picked her eyes out, spilling blood all over the floor, then teared out her insides, until I was happy enough to finish this hag off. I kneeled down before her and said, "you know I really wanted to try this out, since I am half demon, but.." I pulled her scarf off and scratched her face, but it was her nape I wanted clean "I can smell the sins inside you, an angel that had sins against god, you know I'll probably be doing him a favor... I'll see you in hell" then I finally sanked my fangs into her like a vampire would, but I'm different than a vampire, I send there sins back at them making tham feel the pain they gave their vitcims, but to this bitch I was draining her dry. I felt her blood spilled into my mouth mixed with her sinful spirit and that made this dinner worth it, I pushed her aside and got up, surprised to see her alive I turned to Sebastian and said, "there is some sins left, kill her in your demon form" he smiled at me and said, "yes my love, anything to please this family and to please you." He gave me one last kiss before I fell away from the bridge, I head to the iron bars and saw ciel awake and was rocking the infant to sleep, I smiled at him and he smiled back, "you are truely meant for this time mother, do you happen to have a sheet of paper and a pen?" he asked I nodded and pulled out paper then brought out a pen, he began writing down what he called a 'Will' he signed it and then said to me "Sebastian might eat me tonight and soon I won't be seen again, but give this infant my blood making her part of my family... I love you mom" I began to cry, but I smiled at him "I love you too son." I hugged him once more, I felt him go colder and colder, he was still alive and that was enough for Sebastian to take him to 'Death Island' where he finally devoured his soul, and just liked he wished we place his blood within that girl and also combiden ours in her too. She changed a bit the first hybrid child to be born not made, this was different than me I smiled down at the sapphire and red eyes, she had Ciel eye and hair, she also had Sebastian eyes and had a black streak in her grayish-blue hair. Then finally she had my silver wings, they were little, but still beautiful.  
"Mr. Sebastian! Mrs. Cerina!" called Tananka as we went towards the Manor, Mey-rin, Finni, and Baldroy ran up to us and asked "where' master Ciel?" me and Sebastian looked at each other, then sadly said, that he died, "died? how?" asked Mey-rin who began to cry. "He was shot by the castle soliders thinking he was the one who killed the, but we manage to have him alive, then he asked me to write down his will before he died" I handed it to Tananka and soon he readed it out louded, everyone was surprised even Sebastian, but it was true what he tolded me to write down was true, and he had his signature there. Everyone went inside and began there duty of cleaning once more before heading to bed " was it true cerina, that young master-" "yes, I'm faithful to you sebastian, and I served him until the very ended, he wanted this and since we have no choice, it is his last orders" I said wiping the tears away, I took out the Phantomhive ring from my pocket and slipped it into Sebastian finger. He looked at me for the first time, with tears in his eyes, "I never thought that a human boy would ever be like a son, and now I feel like... I reget this decision to make a contract to him, I reget it" he whispered I wiped the tears away and kissed him lightly "the flames of hatred had died down long ago Sebastian, all that lit up was pure happiness, and joy, we have gave that boy. Who knows maybe one day, he'll come back and I'm sure we'll be ready for it... all of us will, we're all here for a reason, the staff will surely live on like we will, after all you did knew this was going to happen" I said, with tears spilling down my eyes I felt him hug me again, "yes, they'll see him again one day, they will be there like we will, never aging, never bored, but to have freedom." He said stroking my face, I smiled at him and layed besides him we're both now head of this house, for all eterinty along with our friends, and the last of our family. I was right when fate gave me this life, I may lost a son and the happiness that once share with him, but now I will wait until the day his soul is release from Sebastian and from hell until that day comes, our daughter Cielan Rosa Michaelis Phantomhive will be our happiness and joy, I'm sure of it.

* * *

**It's going okay this one came out fine**


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter the final chapter so now you guys can send me anything, but be gentle**

* * *

Last and final chapter... 15.) the returned  
"Ma'ma! Ma'ma! look aunt Cecy is in the pool again, with her clothes on!" said Cielan, I looked out towards the pool and shouted "cecilia, what the hell are you doing?!" cecilia got up and said, "trying to be funny!" Sebastian sighed "some sister you have love" I frowned a bit it was only two years since we came to the Manor in my time, Business was succesful just like Ciel wanted and Cielan came to be a beautiful hybrid child along with Luka her brother, he had Sebastian eyes and carried my hair color, it kinda made him scracy, but he always had this warming smile. "Ma'ma there's a boy over there" said Luka, everyone looked up, to see the where Luka had pointed got up from my seat and went closer to have a better look, he came closer and closer until he was a few feet away from me and Sebastian, I felt my tears fall and my heart ache. Right infront of the whole Phantomhive staff and new family was none other than... Ciel Phantomhive the son we lost and waited for, "hi mother" he said with his devilishe, but kind smile, I felt myself break and ran to him, he hugged me hard and gentle, he was still below my chin, but I knew he wasn't the same, before me wasn't Ciel Phantomhive, the human child, but a powerful demon who has aged a bit over time. "Ciel! Ciel!" I cried, Cielan and Luka came over to have a better look, whe Cielan heard his voice she smiled "big brother!" she said cheerfully and soon flew into his arms, Luka followed her into ciel arms and soon sebastian came to give a hug to our lost son. Finni and the rest of my family and staff came together, Emily had a camera out, "This is to our new family! now everyone say '...uh? um?'" "Grell?" said finni as Grell flew down with the undertaker, and cause everyone to panic. Emily ran to help letting go of the camera and within a few second everyone was caught in one funny photo of the Phantomhive Family and Manor.

* * *

**DONE!**


End file.
